gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilty Gear Warriors
Guilty Gear Warriors (Guilty Gear Musou in JAP) is the new game in Guilty Gear series which follows Dynasty Warriors formula and is developed by Omega Force and published by both Koei-Tecmo and Arc System Works for PS4, PS3, PS Vita and PC. Gameplay The game plays like Guilty Gear 2: Overture and Dynasty Warriors. The game have two mechanics. The first one is called overdrive musou attack which the character performs to destroy the entire army. And since Guilty Gear the game has the ultimate attack called Instant Kill Musou which destroys not only the bosses but the entire army of mooks with the stylish move. Story The game will follow the storyline of Guilty Gear series beginning with very first Guilty Gear up until the end of Guilty Gear Xrd -Revelator-. The story takes one month since Guity Gear Xrd -Revelator- Sol and his allies still continue to fight against an army of Neo Gears led by Ariels the Universal Will. Only Sol Badguy is the hope of the world who will stop Universal Will for real. Game Modes * Story Mode * Free Mode * Survival Mode * VS. Mode * Training Mode * Customization * Guilty Gear Tunes * Gallery * Encyclopedia * Options Battle List * Battle of Illyria * Battle of Neo New-York * Crusades * Battle of Japan * Battle of Tokyo * Battle at the center of Backyard Characters * Sol Badguy * Ky Kiske * Zato-1 * Venom * Kliff Undersn * Testament * Justice * Raven * Asuka R. Kreutz * I-No * Bedman * Jack'O Valentine * Valentine * Ramlethal Valentine * Elphelt Valentine * Slayer * May * Johnny Sfondi * Jam Kuradoberi * Chipp Zanuff * Anji Mito * Baiken * Axl Low * Dizzy * Kum Haehyun * Millia Rage * Sin Kiske * Dr. Paradigm * Gabriel * Zappa * Potemkin * Faust * Robo-Ky * Leo Whitefang * Bridget * Ariels the Universal Will Staff Directors: * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Hisaishi Koniuma Composers: * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Haruki Yamada * Norichika Sato * MASA * Yasumasa Satou * Masato Koike * Kenji Nakajoh * Kensuke Inage Executive Producer: * Keita Amemiya Voice Cast * Sol Badguy (Johji Nakata/Troy Baker) * Ky Kiske (Takeshi Kusao/Jason David Frank) * Zato-1 (Takehito Koyasu/Matthew Mercer) * Venom (Junichi Suwabe/Ogie Banks) * Kliff Undersn (Mugihito/Lee Everest) * Testament (GACKT/Quinton Flynn) * Justice (Mami Koyama/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) * Raven (Hiroki Yasumoto/Jamieson Price) * Asuka R. Kreutz (Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz) * I-No (Kikuko Inoue/Kate Higgins) * Bedman (Hikaru Midorikawa/Yuri Lowenthal) * Jack'O Valentine (Hiromi Igarashi/Bonnie Gordon) * Valentine (Chie Sawaguchi/Wendee Lee) * Ramlethal Valentine (Megumi Han/Cristina Valenzuela) * Elphelt Valentine (Aya Suzaki/Cassandra Lee Morris) * Slayer (Takaya Hashi/J.B.Blanc) * May (Satomi Koroogi/Eden Riegel) * Johnny Sfondi (Norio Wakamoto/Liam O'Brien) * Jam Kuradoberi (Rei Matsuzaka/Amy Jo Johnson) * Chipp Zanuff (Yoshihisa Kawahara/Steve Cardenas) * Anji Mito (Kisho Taniyama/Todd Haberkorn) * Baiken (Chizu Yonemoto/Tara Platt) * Axl Low (Kenichi Namba/Sam Riegel) * Dizzy (Kazue Fujita/Stephanie Sheh) * Kum Haehyun (Nana Mizuki/Lucy Liu) * Millia Rage (Yuuko Sumitomo/Laura Bailey) * Sin Kiske (Issei Miyazaki/Lucien Dodge) * Dr. Paradigm (Yuuji Mikimoto/Michael McConnohie) * Gabriel (Takayuki Sugou/Richard Epcar) * Zappa (Yuuji Ueda/Jason Spisak) * Potemkin (Tessho Genda/Fred Tatasciore) * Faust (Takashi Kondou/Kaiji Tang) * Robo-Ky (Shigeru Chiba/Jim Ward) * Leo Whitefang (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) * Bridget (Tetsuya Kakihara/Brad Swaile) * Ariels the Universal Will (Junko MInagawa/Cynthia Rothrock) * Narrator (Shigeru Chiba/Mike Pollock) Theme Song Opening 1: "HEAVY DAY" by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Naoki Hashimoto Opening 2: "Safe Intoxication" by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Naoki Hashimoto Opening 3: "NO MERCY" by Daisuke Ishiwatari and JAM Project featuring Hiroshi Kitadani and Hironobu Kageyama Opening 4: "Lazy Heart" by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Naoki Hashimoto Ending: "Lily" by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Naoki Hashimoto Trivia * This is the second Hack 'n' Slash game in Guilty Gear series and first one to become a full beat'em'up game. * No Mercy used as the vs. theme of Sol and Ky. Now it's used as the opening for a first time featuring the vocals by JAM Project notable for Super Robot Wars series, GARO and any other anime and tokusatsu as well as other video games. * For a first time Zappa will fight using his twin katana as he is still uses ghosts as well as his twin katana to strike fear in his foes. * The game's new modes customization and Guilty Gear Tunes are new to Guilty Gear series. In customization you will customize the characters to dress the whatever you want and Guilty Gear Tunes will allow you to play with custom music for a first time using not only the tracks from Guilty Gear series as well as the series from Warriors series by Koei-Tecmo but also the music from the hard disc and hard drive of course. * Ariels the Universal Will was the one who is behind the events of Guilty Gear and allies herself with Neo Gears her servants. She is also first playable character to use the giant broadsword as her weapon. * Bridget will appear as young adult in this game and he will use the same fighting style as his mentor Ky Kiske. * This is a first time Kum herself fights using her twin swords with which she strikes the fear in her foes. * This game also for a first time features a playable Asuka R. Kreuz as he fights using his broadsword. Category:Hack and Slash Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Guilty Gear Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Arc System Works Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PC Games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Omega Force